1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for self instruction. More specifically, the present invention is directed to directing a user's hand to the proper position of an object and to provide correction of erroneous placement of a user's hand.
2. Background Discussion
Learning an activity, such as a musical instrument or sport, such as golf or tennis, can be a time consuming process that typically involves hiring an experienced professional to explain and teach the proper hand positioning on the object (musical instrument, tennis racquet, golf club etc.). A person who wishes to learn usually takes some type of lesson, such as a small group or private lesson. Many potential students cannot afford the costs of such lessons nor have a scheduling conflict that prevents them from learning the activity.
Even if it is possible to attend lessons and pay for these lessons, every hour of lesson is usually reinforced by several hours of practice time outside of the presence of the instructor. During this practice time, it would be desirable for the instrument to automate the training process to provide instruction/correction while the student is practicing the activity.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to facilitate students of an activity, such as learning to play a musical instrument or learning a new sport, to reach their goal by providing a self-instructional tool that provides feedback for the correct hand positioning.